


相信我，这双翅膀只为你敞开

by Prozaco



Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Twincest, demonic connection, journey in hell, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 在魔界走一遭，对但丁来说就像进了游乐园。在这里，你不必花钱，只要挥挥剑就能支付娱乐费用。但现在不是了。现在但丁想回家，可只有维吉尔在，那座房子才能称为家。但他总是让事情节外生枝。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Эти крылья распахнуты настежь, это только твое, уж поверь мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821071) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：本文灵感来源为歌曲 “JAM (Ольга Волоцкая) - Говори, мое счастье”

但丁心鼓如雷，血脉贲张，肌肉仿佛在燃烧，汗水浸透厚重的大衣。他双手因疲惫而开始颤抖，大剑在他手里变得越来越重。维吉尔也略显疲态：但丁能远远地听见他嘶哑的呼吸声，他的攻击也有失精度和力量。

当然，维吉尔的进攻还是差点把但丁的手臂都给打折，但比起维吉尔全盛时期的攻击有着显著区别。

又一击，但丁懒洋洋地防住了，接着垂下剑尖，把手一举。

“暂停！中场休息①！”

已经再次出击的维吉尔差点把他的手砍掉，在最后一刻收住了刀，眉头一挑。

但丁从小就爱这样作弊。小时候，他们赛跑，维吉尔总是跑得更快，然后但丁在冲线之前大喊：“中场休息！”，维吉尔的胜利就不算数了。

这每次都让他很不爽。

维吉尔眯起眼睛看向他。但丁倒是挺乐呵，往地上一倒，在扬起的尘土中喘着气。

“你又作弊了。”

“我才没有。”但丁笑着回答说，对一个累得半死的（非）人类而言，他笑得也太灿烂了。

他很高兴维吉尔还记得。

在但丁眼里，童年的记忆就像一部很久之前看的电影。有时他觉得，那些往事根本没在他身上发生过。

维吉尔叹了口气，带着掩饰不住的解脱，倒在离但丁很远的地面上。

他们只在战斗中与对方密切接触，在其余时候，他们保持着一定距离，彰显着数十年岁月在他们之间划下的鸿沟。但丁为之恼火，他想跨过这道鸿沟。他的字典里没有耐心这个词，只希望一切变回 _从前_ 那样，越快越好。但说实话，打心底里，他也不知道所谓的 _从前_ 到底指的是什么。在Temen-ni-gru之巅的决战之前？在那场 _悲剧_ 发生之前？

在他的一生化为苦涩的灰烬之前？

小时候，但丁总能感知到维吉尔。

他能感觉到哥哥什么时候睡着，什么时候醒来，他洞悉维吉尔的喜怒哀乐，这不仅仅因为他们是兄弟，还因为他们总是在一起。但丁了解他，就像了解自己。这种感知一直都在，存在于他的心底，在他大脑深处。

那时但丁 _知道_ ，维吉尔也同样能 _感知_ 到他。

后来，他的哥哥消失在了魔界里，但丁不得不学会与心中的空虚共处。

它不断膨胀，不断增长，直到坍缩成一个黑洞。

_时至今日，是不是已经积重难返了？_

但丁不会让自己深陷于这些想法。他怎么可以想这些，他无时无刻不在努力说服自己，一切都很好，而且只会变得更好。

一切都很好，对吧？

他们下到魔界——两个人 _一起_ ，砍掉了Qliphoth、关闭了裂隙、拯救了人类—— _一起_ 来到了这里。而他们也会 _一起_ 离开这个地方。

他们甚至没有争吵，兵刃相接是他们的交流方式。

但丁很高兴，真的。

哪怕说接下来的这辈子都得被关在魔界里，只要他们能再次完整，这都不足挂齿。

_~~可但丁并不觉得他们真正完整了。缺失的那一块拼图触手可及，但它是错误的，它拼不上。~~ _

维吉尔也有同样的感觉吗？对他来说，但丁也同样重要吗？他们之间的联系还没恢复到像在那座老宅里时那样，现在但丁只能揣测。

_~~有过一些万念俱灰的时刻，但丁止不住悔恨，恨那个该死的错误，让他们长成了两个完全不同的生物，让他们不再完整。~~ _

风停了，但丁压低呼吸，听到维吉尔的喘息也平静了下来。四野之内一片寂静，除了他们两个的呼吸声，什么也听不见。

“天好像要黑了。”当心脏不再疼痛，但丁开口道。

维吉尔抬头打量着灰色的天空。

“马上黑了。”

他站起身。

但丁扬起眉毛。他浑身上下都在抗拒动弹，光是看着哥哥站起来都让他膝盖生疼。

“这就是魔界的夜晚？”

“白天也一样。能在今晚赶到这里，我们已经算走运了。”

“我还以为我们呆了不止一个夜晚。”

维吉尔叹了口气，感觉自己在和一个小孩子对话，而这个孩子问他天空为什么是蓝色的。

“这里时间流逝的速度不一样。起来吧，但丁，我们得找个藏身处。”

真奇怪，维吉尔的声音中带着一丝不知从何而来的柔和。在但丁的印象中，胞兄的声音总是冷冰冰的，就像他的眼睛一样。

现在维吉尔似乎很镇定，很放松，虽然但丁认为在魔界他会一直保持紧张和愤怒。也许——但丁希望是这样——也许维吉尔是因为他们在一起而安心。

但丁摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“晚上会很冷。”维吉尔说，“而且会刮风。”

四周一马平川，偶有山峦起伏。极目远眺，能看到地平线上的悬崖和岩石。

“我们还有多少时间？”

维吉尔沉默了一会，望着天空。然后他说：

“应该够我们去到那里。”

“你说我们今晚能到这里已经很走运了，所以白天赶路会更辛苦？”

他们继踵而行，速度没有快到喘不上气，但也不算慢。

“白天太热了，最好躲在阴凉处。”

“怕什么，我们本身就很热。”但丁哼了哼。

“不，但丁，是 _真的_ 很热。晚上也 _真的_ 很冷。”

但丁缄默了。

一路上他们没再说话，但丁问了自己一个不详的问题：‘接下来会怎样？’Qliphoth已经被砍掉了，魔界的游乐之旅还在继续，但这场旅行会有尽头吗？难道他们只能就这样……无休止地从一个藏身处赶往另一个？

但丁很想问维吉尔，但他不想打破他们之间的沉默。

另外，不知为何，但丁觉得他的哥哥一定知道该怎么做。

这种信心一直伴随着他。维吉尔总是有计划，总会临机应变：无论是他们在商场里迷路的时候、跟妈妈走失的时候，还是有小混混害但丁被秋千打中额头，他们要进行报复的时候。维吉尔现在一定也有计划，但丁毫不怀疑。

毕竟，他还没那么急着回到人类世界，他们才在魔界呆了不过……但丁也说不清，感觉像是两三天？他们一直没吃没睡，感到疲劳也是可以解释的。

但丁权当是来度假的。当然，没有豪华邮轮，没有五星级酒店，没有包在房费里的早午晚三餐披萨，不过没关系。

他跟本就不在乎。

_除了维吉尔，他的脑子还能装下什么？_

“嘿，”但丁惊讶于自己怎么没早点想到这个主意：“为什么不干脆用阎魔刀开个传送门？”

“因为那需要消耗很多魔力。”维吉尔回答，“我和阎魔刀都未必能承受住那么重的负荷。所以我们唯一的选择就是找到某件魔器，或者大量可以吸取的恶魔。”他顿了顿，接着解释道：“基本上，我只在迫不得已的情况下才用阎魔刀开门。”

但丁噤声了。

“好了，我们还是先解决迫在眉睫的问题吧。”他说。但丁仰望着愈发灰暗的天空，周围景象的颜色似乎都被抽干了，虽说在日光下，魔界也不是个色彩缤纷的地方，现在它更加沉闷、无趣了。

感觉走了很漫长的一段路。但丁一路打打闹闹，像只小狗一样绕着维吉尔转，逗他一起玩。他们交换了几个拳头、几句俏皮话，接着继续赶路，如此往复，一次又一次。然后他们的手又开始累了，腰腿都疼得厉害，不过但丁没放在心上。只要睡一觉，醒来就没事了。

风景一成不变，地面上不时可以看到邋遢的斑点，以及齐腰高的硬草丛。小型恶魔可以藏在里面，但没有任何一个胆敢袭击斯巴达的儿子，所以但丁在草丛里滚了好几圈。维吉尔不会停下来等他，脚步继续。但丁并不担心：他知道自己不会丢失哥哥的踪迹，也知道他走不了多远，每次都能轻松追上他。

天气明显转冷，这时他们遇上了一座峭壁。一直以来作为参考物的石岩在他们面前约一公里外升起（虽然在魔界里太难判断距离）。在峡谷的底部（高度大概是其两倍），流淌着……

一条小溪？

“没想到魔界里还会有河流。”但丁惊讶地说。

“里面的水很可能受过污染，”维吉尔回答说，“不过我觉得，应该伤害不到半魔。”

“你觉得？”但丁站在岸边，咕哝着。

维吉尔默默走过去，抬头打量高耸的河岸。

“那里有个可以过夜的地方。”他说。

山洞内部虽然空间狭窄，但足够他们两个睡觉了。他们用烟把里面那群讨厌的小型恶魔熏了出来，但丁挥挥翅膀就把它们全都烤熟了。走过一条歪歪扭扭的小径，洞穴里有一个椭圆形的“房间”，天花板高到足以他们直立。必须魔人化才能在这片伸手不见五指的黑暗中看清，这时但丁注意到角落里有一条通往别处的小道，但他和维吉尔都不可能钻得过去。

但丁没有幽闭恐惧症，所以里面对他来说挺舒适的。而且考虑到这里的一切都一览无余，让人得以安心，他们可以好好休息，他能看到的所有通道也不允许任何体型大到能威胁他们的生物进入。

“就这里。”维吉尔做出了判断，然后他们又往外走。他们的气息和魔力应该已经扩散开来，警告着附近所有的弱旅，此地已被占领，同时这也很可能会吸引来更大更强壮的恶魔，它们肯定想尝尝斯巴达之子的血。所以为了安全起见，他们走了一趟，毫不费劲地杀了几只烦人的虫子，然后启程返回山洞。

但丁又看了看那条河。它很浅，河水似乎很脏。但丁口干舌燥，可仔细一看，顿时失去了喝水的欲望。河里什么也没有，比如鱼之类的，不过就算有，但丁也不想吃。他已目睹过恶魔相食的情景了，跟看《动物世界》完全是两码事。

这一画面令人反胃，也许因为那只恶魔长了好几张嘴。

维吉尔坐在岸边一块平坦的巨石上，一只手伸进水里。但丁等着嘶嘶声响起，可他没听到。水就是水。

“你不会喝那个吧？”但丁警惕地问道，维吉尔脱下了手套，用手掌舀起水倒到舌头上，然后立刻吐了出来。

但丁哈哈大笑，嬉皮笑脸地揪住了哥哥的头发，说：

“这地方可没有牙医。”

维吉尔瞬间做出了反应。

但丁的手被利爪穿透，他颤抖，看向蓝色的鳞片，蓝色的手，最后目光投向维吉尔那张被蓝色鳞片覆盖的恶魔的脸。

 ** _“你再碰我试试。”_** 他说。

但丁战栗着退后，维吉尔放开了他。

那一刻，但丁心中第一次悄然升起了怯懦而悲哀的念头，也许一切根本没有自己幻想的那么美好。

他立刻把这个念头赶走，不允许它打破他在脑中构建的小世界，在这个小小世界里，他和他的哥哥在魔界并肩旅行，两个斯巴达之子将螳臂当车的愚蠢恶魔一个接一个送走。

“天马上要完全黑下来了。”说着，维吉尔恢复了人形，环顾寸草不生的河岸。“我们进去吧。”

此外，空气变得更冷了，寒意悄悄让但丁裹紧了T恤和大衣。衣服上的汗水早已干涸，但也无补于事。

之后还会更冷吗？

魔界没有木头（好吧，也许有，但他们比较倒霉没有碰到），所以没有可以用来生火的东西。山洞里只有一片漆黑，他们不得不再次成为自己的火种。他们的魔人太大了，差点挤不进去，但丁担心过长的鳞片和溅起的火花会让天花板塌下来，还好没有。

“我们就这样睡觉吗？”但丁问道，紧紧缩着翅膀。

“无所谓。”维吉尔回答说，也没有进入真魔人形态。他环顾四周，在岩石上躺下，抱起阎魔刀，用翅膀盖住自己，紧扣尾巴，一动不动，看着像只毛发浓密的怪异大猫。但丁皱了皱鼻子，犹豫了一会儿，也躺下了。

那块石头算不上一张好床，但丁翻来覆去很久都没找到一个不用被硌着的姿势，但现在不是讲究舒适的时候。

深夜，但丁从寒冷中醒来。因为一直侧身抱着自己睡，他的肩膀和脖子生疼。但丁眨眨眼，眯起眼睛朝维吉尔看去：他的光芒在黑暗中若隐若现，但很微弱，让但丁几乎看不清他庞大身躯的轮廓。

在魔界，保持魔人形态很容易，你可以睡个好觉，不必担心鳞片会在梦中收回皮肤里。按但丁的逻辑，这本应让他免于受冻，可现在……

牙齿打颤，但丁摸索着走出山洞，往外望去。眼前河流滚滚，水鸣溅溅，它是但丁视野内的唯一参照物。他抬起头，只看到一片虚空。

魔界没有星星。

但丁几近呻吟地吸着气，哆嗦着赶紧回到了洞里。

里面也一样冰冷。但丁躺在维吉尔身边，离得很近，但没有碰他，现在他知道哥哥不喜欢被触碰了。

但维吉尔很温暖。他炽热。他的翅膀盖在身上，散发出幽暗的蓝光。

维吉尔说过不要碰他，可但丁那么冷。这样子他睡不着。

其实但丁很担心周身的寒意。他和维吉尔一样，只是半魔化，但在正常情况下，这足以让他保持温暖。是的，眼下热血依然在静脉中奔腾，而不是熔岩，但……

但丁靠得离维吉尔更近了，那股热量诱惑他再亲近一点，这样他们两人都比较温暖。但丁能看出来，维吉尔也很冷，像只大猫一样蜷缩在自己的翅膀底下。

“吉尔。”但丁轻喊道。维吉尔没有回答，好像没听见一样，但丁知道他醒着。“吉尔，我们睡一起会更暖和。”

维吉尔发出一种含糊不清的声音作为回答，缩得更紧了。

哈，又来了。

但丁一头撞上了一堵冰墙，这道屏障似乎坚不可摧，但他已经不依不饶地撞了那么多次了，再厚的墙也该布满裂痕了吧？

“维吉尔？”

“睡觉吧，但丁。”他声音低沉，小心翼翼地压着音量。他冷得直发抖。

“我睡不着。松……”

但丁刮了刮翅膀外侧，维吉尔气冲冲地抖抖翅膀弹开了但丁，想把自己整个藏起来。但丁气炸了，维吉尔也气炸了，但最终他还是大发慈悲地敞开了翅膀。洞穴里一下亮堂起来，但丁闭上了眼，在习惯了黑暗后，这些光线有些刺眼了。

“你也好冷。”但丁说。而维吉尔没有放下翅膀，但丁意识到这是一个邀请。他赶快躺过去。他知道自己不能靠的太近，但隔着密密麻麻的鳞片，突然一种冲动击溃了他，他想要紧紧抱住维吉尔，把他压在身下，想要温暖他，想把鼻子埋在他脖子上，他想……

他们翅膀交织，缚成了一个茧，再次蜷曲起来。但丁不小心用爪子划伤了维吉尔，维吉尔的尾巴拍了拍他。

“别烦了，但丁，睡吧。”

但丁如惊弓之鸟一般僵住了。

维吉尔沉重的尾巴还搭在他身边。

刚破晓，维吉尔就从但丁身边退开了。那家伙满腹牢骚。昨天夜里，他设法暖了身子，时不时（感觉是经常，但这里的时间规则不同，谁知道呢）醒来，这变成了真正的折磨。在睡着的时候，维吉尔紧挨着他。现在天还没回暖，但丁一点也不想失去温度，可维吉尔又不让他靠近了。

“起床了，但丁。”维吉尔抛出一句不容辩驳的话。

实际上，维吉尔总是这样说话，而但丁总是要辩驳。

“为什么？天还没亮吧？”

“我们得去打猎了。”

“什么？”但丁打了个哈欠，用翅膀搂住自己。“打猎？打什么猎？”

维吉尔瞪了他一眼，变回人形，用阎魔刀的刀身戳了戳但丁，不是很疼，但意图明确。但丁做了个鬼脸，不满地回瞪他，但还是起身了。

在魔界，人类形态不情不愿地回来了。鳞片收归体内，幻化出衣服，这种感觉很恶心，但在所难免。但丁打了个寒战，感觉更冷了，他坐下来，裹紧了大衣。

“那么早。”但丁抱怨道。

“我们必须在天太热之前赶过去。”维吉尔回答说，把但丁拉到了外面。

曙光并不刺眼，可以张目直视。登上山崖，但丁看到的世界比昨天看到的更加凄凉。晦涩的灰色包围了一切，空荡荡的。但丁撇撇嘴，看着维吉尔。维吉尔慢慢环视四方，往某个方向走了出去。

“你看，现在还早着呢。”但丁怏怏不快地追上他的脚步。这一夜他睡了很久，睡得头昏脑胀，脖子也很难受。维吉尔没有理会他，但丁也只有跟着了。他连找哥哥的茬来打一架的心情都没有了。

天气转暖，他们碰到了一群恶魔，对付它们轻而易举。事实证明，这是一种很好的热身方式。然而维吉尔却不知为何魔人化了，这下恶魔死得就太快了，给了但丁时间去思索下一步行动。直到他看到……

“你在干什么？”但丁惊恐地问，看着维吉尔趴在一具恶魔的尸体边上，张开了嘴。“妈的，维吉，”他匆忙转身，皱起眉头，一个巨大的肿块抵着咽喉，但丁确信他要吐了。他知道不该对魔界里的恶魔抱有什么期望，对他哥哥也是，但他真的没想到维吉尔会……吃它们。

“你也需要进食，但丁。”维吉尔的声音听起来像金属，不太清晰。因为真魔人的嘴不是用来说话的，而是用来咆哮……用来撕开粗皮，割开厚肉的。

“不可能！”

胃里空荡荡的，但也比尝那玩意强。但丁又看了一眼哥哥的早饭，一阵恶心，又背过身去，皱起眉头，但皮骨血肉在那强壮下颚中的碎裂声不绝于耳。

“你得吃点东西，但丁，否则你会虚弱下去的。”

“我感觉很好。”他反驳道，抛下了维吉尔。

他当然知道，这些年来维吉尔就是这样生存下去的，可但丁不敢尝试恶魔的滋味。但丁并不反对实验性食物，比如说他很喜欢菠萝披萨，而很多人认为菠萝披萨是一种异端，但他还没异端到这个地步。

但丁可以不吃披萨，不吃草莓圣代，但现在，他还没绝望到要去品尝……这个。

吃饱喝足，维吉尔恢复人形，脸上没有沾上一丝血迹或者其他可疑的液体。

又一只生物不知从哪里蹦了出来。但丁反应更快，迅速长满鳞片，飞扑向那只恶魔，转身一脚把维吉尔从攻击路径上踢开，自己则露出了毫无防备的翅膀。巨大的刀刃破开他的鳞片，刺穿了他的腹部。嘴里涌起一阵血腥味，但丁呛住了，倒在地上。维吉尔拍打翅膀，怒吼着冲向攻击他的恶魔。那怪物闪现得越来越快，但维吉尔更快。恶魔变成了肉沫。

但丁痛呼着站了起来。伤口很深很大，但不致命，异常的疼痛。不知道为什么，它没有立刻开始愈合。

“你为什么要这么做？维吉尔冷冷地问。但丁皱起脸，踉跄了一下，捂住了伤口。

“你说句谢谢就好了。”他低声说。

“你一开始别管我就好了。”

但丁弹了弹舌头。温热的血浸透了他的牛仔裤和内裤，这也太难受了。

“为什么我没有自愈？”

“因为你没吃东西。”

但丁一想到就觉得恶心，就扭捏起来。维吉尔沉沉地叹了口气。

“来吧。”他说，拉着但丁往某个地方去了。

这一路他走得艰难而痛苦。血液不断补给，伤口却没有愈合，血止住了又流，身上几乎一丝力气都不剩了。

周围满是小山丘，丘陵间很快出现了岩石，可以看到岩石中的石窟。但丁的血吸引了数个掠食者，维吉尔胡乱挥舞着刀剑把它们驱散。

他们停在了一个石窟里，维吉尔把里面的几个恶魔赶走，把但丁拖了进去。石窟里比外面冷多了。

“坐下。”维吉尔指着石壁扔出一句，但丁笑了，如释重负地顺着墙壁倒下。与此同时，维吉尔卷起了大衣的袖子：只卷了一点点，刚好露出手腕。

“你在做什么？”

“既然你不肯吃，那就只能喝我的血了，否则它永远也不会愈合。”

但丁扬起眉毛。

“你已经很久没有进食了，但丁。”

感觉不像。是的，他很饿，但也没那么饿。当然维吉尔说过，这里的时间流逝得不一样，但是……

“郑重声明：这真的很恶心。”但丁说，恐惧地看着维吉尔卷起的衣袖。后者不悦地瞥了他一样，把那只手伸到了但丁鼻子下面，脸上写着‘趁还有机会赶快喝吧。’

但丁叹了口气，握住维吉尔的手腕，让它没那么累。维吉尔在触摸下绷紧了，但丁因哥哥的紧张犹豫了一下，然后把嘴唇按在了灼热的皮肤上，顿时感受到强劲的脉搏在皮肤下激烈的跳动。他甚至有些退缩的冲动，惊讶于这脉动如此明显，如此清晰。但丁闭上眼咬了下去。维吉尔没有出声，牙齿轻松撕裂了皮肤，鲜血灼伤了但丁的喉咙。

这不是什么好味道，瞬间充斥了他的鼻腔和呼吸道，除了血腥味和 _维吉尔_ 的味道，他什么也闻不到了。他管不住嘴，一口咽得比一口多。热量窜过身体，但丁感觉身体又充满了力量，能量在血管中涌动，腹部的伤口开始愈合。心脏在他耳边怦怦直跳，但丁不知道是谁的心跳。

刚沾上舌头的时候，维吉尔的血尝起来是甜的。

_一个糟糕的说法，但总比拿披萨打比方好。_

“但丁，够了。”维吉尔喊道。可但丁不愿轻易松手，他的哥哥轻轻移开了手腕，用另一只手捏住了但丁的下巴，但丁醉醺醺地看着维吉尔的脸。

这张脸看起来也好奇怪。

而但丁想要更多。

更多的维吉尔。

他伸手去够那张脸，但维吉尔猛地退后一步，松开了但丁。失去了触碰，皮肤底下传来一阵痛楚，这让但丁恢复了理智，似乎清醒了过来。

他并不喜欢清醒。

“我看你已经好多了。”维吉尔突然说，语气出乎意料的冰凉。但丁有点生气，不明白他为什么要这样说话。

“是的，谢谢你，亲爱的。”但丁笑着说。维吉尔注视着他，坐在一块石头上，阎魔刀放在他膝盖上。但丁呆在原地，缓缓呼吸，知觉慢慢回来了，但心脏的悸动还在耳边砰砰作响。他不知道为什么会有这样强烈的感觉，维吉尔的血液那么浓烈，就像烈酒那样一下让他醉倒了。

在但丁这辈子里，他不止一两次呛了满嘴满鼻子的血，但从来没有一次对他产生任何影响。而现在，他的耳膜还在吵闹不安。

“再晚一点，我们就能继续前进了。”维吉尔想了想说。

“去哪里？”

一直坐在一个地方当然很蠢，也没必要，而且很无聊。可但丁不觉得这样马不停蹄地赶路有什么意义。

维吉尔没有回答，但丁意识到，他的匆忙是出于习惯。

“待一会嘛，维吉，我们有的是时间，不是吗？”但丁轻笑着，躺在地上，双手叠在脑后托起头部。洞穴里的黑色顶部乏陈可述。

维吉尔依然没有回答，但丁就当他答应了。

事实证明，白天确实相当炎热，即使躲在石窟的阴影下也热得令人窒息。除了在那儿躺尸，他什么也不想做了。

过了一会，但丁已经数不清他们经历了多少个这样的日夜。周围的景色还是老样子。

“那是什么东西？”但丁朝着地平线上遥远的一个模糊轮廓扬了扬下巴。从这个距离看，它看着像某人的灰色头骨。

维吉尔耸了耸肩。

“我们去看看吧？”但丁请求道。维吉尔叹息一声，突然失去了拒绝的力气。

但丁这次甚至没有试着数绵羊。

“那是蒙杜斯的城堡。”维吉尔说，这一刻，那堵冰墙又在他面前突然竖了起来。但丁听出了他声音中的紧张和恨意。“蒙杜斯早就离开那里了，但它可能已经被其他恶魔占据了。”

但丁畏缩了。

他一点也不想去那里。但既然蒙杜斯曾经在那儿住过，也许……

“也许我们能在里面找到些有用的东西，某种魔器……之类的？”

“很有可能。”维吉尔表示同意，并叹了口气。明明他也不想去，但放弃这样的机会就愚不可及了。

他们迟早要回家的。

城堡周围长满了鲜花，铺上了一层茂密的地毯，不踩上去是不可能的，花朵在沉重的步履下被轻易压碎，他们留下的两串脚印像在雪地上一样清晰可见。

但丁产生了一个傻气的想法，他笑了一声，往后一仰，落入花丛中。

但丁发现它们很软。比起他们打发日夜的那些山洞的石质地板要柔软得多。但丁闭上眼睛，不去直视近乎苍白的天空，伸了个懒腰。

“但丁。”维吉尔催促道。

“来嘛，吉尔，来这里。”

维吉尔站在他身边，俯视着，在但丁身上投下一截短短的阴影。但丁伸开手脚，贴着大地上下摆动了几下，留下一道道凹凸不平的花痕。

魔界里的花天使。但丁对自己笑了笑。小时候，他和维吉尔都喜欢在雪地里打滚，直到被妈妈发现。她叱骂他们说这样对健康不好，后来他们真的生病了——但丁病得比哥哥还重。但他真的很喜欢做雪天使。那时他们家有一块很大的空地，积雪铺在那儿铺成一张毯子，有时厚得能没过兄弟俩的腰际。

“你还记得小时候吗？”但丁悄声低语道，维吉尔在他身边坐下，然后突然躺下了，但他没有重复但丁的动作。

但丁的笑容绽开了，不再对自己笑，而是对着头顶那片广阔苍穹。

这一切发生得那么平静。

他们躺在蒙杜斯城堡的废墟脚下，那个毁掉他们生活的人，那个罪魁祸首的城堡。但他不在这里，虽然他们身在魔界，但他们还活着，甚至还很幸福——至少他们拥有彼此。

“这里会下雪吗？”但丁轻声问道。

“不会。至少我从没见过。但如果想堆雪人，你可以试试用泥巴。”

但丁笑了。

“或者用野莓。”他补充道，意外的听到了一声短促的笑声作为回应。

维吉尔很少微笑，更别说笑出声了。但他笑起来很好听，这是他快乐和幸福的证据，而但丁希望能听到更多，而不是一声不响。但目前为止，他只能好好保留和珍惜自己所拥有的那些。

但丁用手肘撑起身，看了眼哥哥。

“我们堆个雪人吧？”

“不，但丁。”

维吉尔闭上眼，他在微笑。

但丁呆呆地看着他。

他们有着相同的面孔，多年来，但丁每一天都能在镜子里看到维吉尔的脸，于是他把自己的脸藏在了满头长发后。直到现在，但丁才发现自己多么想看到维吉尔的脸。

他的脸就像一尊古老的雕塑，时间洗去了色彩，只留下高贵的大理石。

心中的恶魔在张牙舞爪，要求他牢牢抱住维吉尔，用爪子和翅膀搂紧他，尽可能地贴近他。但丁的心脏快要跳出喉咙，皮肤开始发痒、骚动，空气突然闷得让他无法呼吸。但丁俯身靠近维吉尔，躺在他身下的维吉尔突然屏气敛息，绷紧了身体，但丁正想抚摸他，就一小会儿，但……

维吉尔睁开眼睛，坐了起来，漫不经心地用阎魔刀的剑柄推开了但丁。但丁浑身一颤，困惑地拉开了距离，坐在后脚跟上，眨了眨眼。

心中的恶魔在嚎叫。

但他想……

“是时候继续前进了，但丁。”维吉尔冷若冰霜，脸上的笑容不见了踪影，他站起身来。

但丁看着他们留在花上的痕迹：一个是天使的形状，另一个是维吉尔的身影。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：①原文为“Я в домике!”。在俄语国家，孩子们玩躲猫猫时，如果喊出这句话，则表示这个玩家暂时退出游戏，不受规则约束。因为我小时候玩的捉迷藏没有这种规则，就译成“中场休息”了，如果有更恰当的译法请告诉我！
> 
> 另外，警告一下，下一章血虐！字面意义上虐心的那种，我读的时候心都碎了。  
> 〒▽〒


	2. Chapter 2

刚进门，是一个空荡荡的大厅，半截残垣引出一条走廊，他们往那边走去。维吉尔当即决定要走到长廊尽头，他们把后背交给彼此，以确保不会被藏身此处的恶魔偷袭。

经过走廊一侧的一个缺口，但丁转头往那个大洞望去，他的心一下子跌碎了。他愣住了，不敢相信自己的眼睛，仿佛这个世界一下变成了玻璃碎屑折射出的幻影。空气卡在喉咙里，不肯透入肺部。但丁全身的肌肉都僵住了，连眼皮也是，无法抬起，无法垂下，他就这样站在那里，双目呆滞，面对着现实中不能再真实的噩梦。

“但丁？”

但丁没有反应，感觉就像受了一记猛击。

“但丁？”

但丁迟钝地转过头。维吉尔站在走廊拐角的另一边，警惕地看着但丁，微微歪头。维吉尔皱着眉头，抬脚向他走来，但丁意识到，绝对不能让他在毫无防备的情况下看到……

但丁向他迈了一步。他的胃里翻江倒海，他知道自己快吐了。

“你看到了什么，但丁？”

“吉尔，”但丁声若游丝，听着不比一只无助的小猫哭着找 _妈妈_ 的声音大。

但丁弯下膝盖，手指越来越冷，他感觉不到它们了。

一阵发热般的觳觫几乎震动了食道。

他们不应该来这里的。

_不应该不应该不应该_

“但丁，怎么了？”

“吉尔，那里……”

天啊，但丁不知道如何解释他所看到的一切。他不知道该如何表达这让他股战而栗的恐怖感。有那么一瞬间，他甚至妄想这只是由于睡眠不足和营养不良引起的幻觉，但是，为什么出现的会是这个画面，到底为什么？

但丁心如刀绞，剧痛锥骨。

“怎么回事，但丁？”维吉尔听起来很紧张，但他并没有急着去亲自查看。但丁几乎没有力气去对上他那双暗下来的眼睛。

这样指出真相就没那么难。

但丁能感知到维吉尔的焦虑在膨胀，冰冷的波浪在他身上翻涌，他能感知到，不安像一张大网捕获了他，不断勒紧，勒紧，勒紧，他的胸膛快要被那根根绳索割裂了。

“那……那里……”

维吉尔向前走了一步，眉头锁得更紧了，但丁却抓住了他的肩膀。维吉尔因为这触碰而往后一退，仿佛被烫到了。

“妈妈在那里。”

维吉尔的脸仿佛挨了一拳，色彩凋零，让他的皮肤和头发的颜色融合在一起。

“什么……？”

但丁放开他，让他走了过去。

那是一个巨大的战利品陈列室，正中央竖着一个大型玻璃器皿，里面装满了某种液体。数不清的管子和电线与之相连，边上还有一个小小的监视器，它仍在运作，一根可疑的线条上面跳动，看起来很像心电图。

而那瓶透明的液体里有 _她_ 。

但丁将手掌贴在脸上，感觉到周身骨头和牙齿的冰冷颤抖。

维吉尔的脸失去了所有表情。

“还有心跳。”维吉尔木然地说。他眼中的光芒熄灭了。他想躲藏起来，但丁能感觉到维吉尔胸腔和颅骨内的阵阵发烧。但丁也有同样的感觉，仿佛他的魂灵在狂奔，试图逃脱被钢针刺透。

而他失败了。

“但是……这并不意味着……”

“不，她已经死了，但丁。”

但丁手足冰凉。

她身上没有任何伤口，没有一丝瘀伤，蓬松的长发在液体中飘荡着。

_蒙杜斯把她作为一件战利品，摆在这里，就像摆在画廊一样……_

维吉尔走向显示着心跳的监护仪，停在它跟前，接着阎魔刀猛然一刺。微暗的火花沿着刀刃溅起，然后熄灭了。

“你……”但丁低声说，他的嘴唇不听指挥，他的面部发麻。他无助地看着维吉尔。“你这是……”

“这不是谋杀，但丁。”维吉尔回答。“她已经死了。很多年了。”

他吐出些支离破碎的句子。

_她已经死了。_

他的眼睛又湿又热，但丁紧紧闭上眼，意识到自己离休克仅剩咫尺之遥。

“我们得埋葬她。”维吉尔苍白地说，将阎魔刀抽出刀鞘。但丁没来得及反应，他只能感觉更加恶心了。

玻璃破裂，碎了一地，液体洒落在地。原来她没有任何气味。尸体倒在碎片上，但丁转过身去，闭上了眼睛。

这样一来，就好接受一点了。

尸体。

只是一具尸体。

_金色的长发，温暖的双手，和熙的目光，妈妈，妈妈，妈妈，妈妈。_

维吉尔磕磕绊绊地脱下了大衣，把尸体裹在里面。沿着他整根胳膊，但丁看到了浅浅的伤疤，在皮肤上隐约难见，但还是……

他从没想过……会这样。

他没想到维吉尔浑身都是伤痕，一些没有消失的伤痕。而且它们永远不会消失。

_是怎样的折磨才能在他的钢铁之肤上留下痕迹？蒙杜斯对他做了什么才留下了这样的伤疤？_

但丁找不到答案，只找到令人不安的猜想。这再次凸显了他们之间那道鸿沟：曾经他们玩着同样的玩具，睡在同一个房间（有时还睡在同一张床上），而现在但丁对哥哥大半辈子经历了什么一无所知。

“我们得把她弄出去。埋葬她。”维吉尔的声音很安静，把试图逃避现实的但丁从思绪中拉出来。

这就是他的人生策略：他对烦扰之事视而不见、充耳不闻、置之不理。这样活得比较轻松。

但现在他不能一味的逃避。

从通往外面的走廊传来一阵骚乱声。维吉尔颤抖着直起身子，横亘在他的肩膀和小臂上的肌肉诉说着内心的焦灼，他伸手握住阎魔刀。

但丁意识到自己必须抱着它。

他想吐。

_在他最早的记忆中，但丁坐在母亲的怀里，抱着她的脖子，夏日的阳光把她的头发变成了浓浓的液态黄金。_

“走吧。”维吉尔下令。“我杀恶魔，你带她走。”

手中的身体似乎很轻。但丁如履薄冰地抱着它，尽量不低头看她的脸，只要看不到就不会想，可记忆却自发从脑海里所有最黑暗的角落和缝隙里爬了出来，自内而外吞噬着他，炙烤着他。他想起了妈妈藏匿他的衣柜，想起了妈妈最后的强颜欢笑。

_当个大男孩。当个男子汉。好吗？_

好的，妈妈。

他必须听话。

现在，在他的胸口快要被压碎的这一刻，他也必须听话。

一种幼稚的、失落已久的无助感砸向但丁，让他难以呼吸。他觉得自己快要被彻底压倒，抱不住这具 _尸体_ 了。

恶魔并不多，维吉尔挥两下刀就对付了他们，但丁想维吉尔是故意拿起刀，这样他就不用再碰尸体了。

从城堡废墟出来，他们走了很远一段路，爬上了一座小山，山顶开满了紫色的无名花。但丁凝视着这片与魔界格格不入的景观，轻轻将 _尸体_ 放在这柔软的花毯上。毁了它真可惜，但花总会重新长出来的。

他们本应带着她一起回到人界的，但谁知道他们还要再魔界里走多久，而带着尸体四处奔波对他们来说实在是太沉重①了。

太沉重了。

太重了。

“就在这里……？”

维吉尔点点头。他紧紧抿着嘴唇，好像含着一口水，甚至不敢张嘴呼吸。

仿佛一旦开口，他内心的一切都会倾泻而出。

植物的根茎紧紧交缠在一起，织成一张严密的网，没有轻易屈服于剑刃。如果直接魔人化，用翅膀去钻洞会简单很多，但他们都没有这个力气了。但丁觉得，如果他现在魔人化只会有一个下场，那就是倒地不起。虽然在魔界里，魔人形态比呼吸更容易保持。

毕竟现在他连呼吸都很困难。

墓穴准备好后，但丁环视四周，挖出的泥土洒在了附近的花朵上。在重压之下，它们伤心地低下了头。

他们一起把尸体放进了坟墓，裹着维吉尔的大衣，他没有打算把衣服拿走。

维吉尔眼中只剩一片空洞，但丁能感知到他内心深处焚烧的风暴。维吉尔把它藏在那面他亲手打造的厚实冰墙之后，而此刻对但丁来说，这些墙不过是一张透明的蚊帐。但他并没有被这股风暴侵袭，他感觉更像是……迷茫。他只是完全不知道该有什么感觉。是啊，他很痛苦，每一段新的记忆像涂上了一层汽油膜，突然爆发，突然闪烁。

但丁快吐了。

这就是她的结局吗？

这就是 _妈妈_ 应得的吗？

但丁浑身一颤，他凝滞了，斜倚在大剑上，弯下腰，低下头，看着墓穴边缘，呼吸着。

光是呼吸都那么难。

“但丁。”维吉尔轻喊道。但丁呢喃了句什么作为回应，他感觉自己的脑袋快要像西瓜一样爆裂了。仿佛天摇地动，塌向他的太阳穴，他心脏后面的某个地方开始燃烧。“但丁。”

但丁艰难地抬眼转向维吉尔。

“我们必须完成这个。”

“这不是她应得的。”但丁用灰白的嘴唇低语道。

维吉尔僵住了，最后的颜色也从他脸上褪去了。

“是的，”他脸色苍白。“但我们只能给她那么多了。”

但丁更想吐了。

_我想回家我好想回家我想回到八岁那年_

“等等。”当但丁拿起他的大剑，准备拿宽阔的剑身当铲子用时，维吉尔突然说，“等一会。”

维吉尔蹲下身，面无表情，他把手伸进坟墓，好像他的手痛得要被咬掉似的，顶着万般折磨，用尽温柔把她一大缕头发握在掌心。他用阎魔刀将其斩断，直起身子，脸上的痛苦清晰可见。他握着这一缕丝毫没有掉色的金发愣了愣，不知所措，然后他恳求地看着但丁，好像但丁会拒绝一样。

“你拿着。”他说。维吉尔没有口袋，他的大衣被埋在坟墓里了。“我们……我们可以在那里举行葬礼。 _在我们家_ 。”

当但丁把那缕头发藏进衣袋里时，坟墓已经完成了。

然后维吉尔扭头走向废墟。

“等一下。”但丁轻声说，压抑着抓住维吉尔的手、把他抱住的巨大欲望。他的哥哥回头看了他一眼。他看起来崩溃了，脸上没有任何表情，但丁很清楚，这意味着维吉尔心中有一场风暴。他依然能感知到它，它席卷了但丁，将沙土刮在他的脸上。“我们来这里为了寻找能帮助我们离开魔界的东西。所以，也许我们应该先把它找到，然后你再把这地方炸了？”

维吉尔转头看向断壁残垣，然后他又看了看但丁。

“城堡的这一部分绝对什么都没有。”他把手掌按在阎魔刀的刀柄上。

他肯定急需打碎点什么东西。

但丁叹了口气，向后退去。他还没手痒到要挨刀的程度。

但丁坐在 _她的_ 坟墓不远处，抱起双腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。

看着维吉尔，他只觉得疲惫不堪。那股风暴狂舞着扑向他，一大股热浪泼在他的肩膀上，把他摁在尘土飞扬的地面上。但丁弯下腰，双手叠在膝盖上，看着哥哥挥洒怒火，阎魔刀的每一次扫荡都把地基的残骸碾成更碎的碎屑。

现在但丁才意识到自己有多想回家。

行走于魔界就像漫步于游乐园，在这里，你不必花钱，只要挥挥剑或翅膀就能支付娱乐费用。其实但丁并不喜欢魔界，他只是喜欢和哥哥在一起。他喜欢维吉尔接纳他，允许他靠近他，他喜欢他们建立在仇恨之上的战斗，喜欢在熬过了那么多年的孤独和渴望后久别重逢的喜悦。刀剑相交是他们说“我想你”、“有你在真好”的唯一方式。

就是那么简单。是的，他们被困在了这里，是的，成群的恶魔不断朝他们涌来，但他们两个在一起。只要他们在一起，其他都不重要。

但现在不是了。

但丁饿了，他想吃披萨。他想睡在一张不会让他腰酸背痛的沙发上，睡个三天三夜。他想让自己的手不再因睡眠不足而颤抖，想让自己的四肢百骸不再疼痛。

他想让自己的心停止流泪，停止滴血。

但丁朝 _她_ 坟墓所在的方向看了看，不敢靠近。就算有，他也找不到力气站起来，因为他的腿在发抖，就是站不起来。

他回过头来，目光投向哥哥，很容易就发现了他疲惫的迹象：维吉尔的动作已经失去了精度，挥刀也不再那么有力和犀利。但丁知道阻止他是没用的，所以他开始看自己的手：它们放在地面上，泥土堵在指甲间。

隆隆声安静了下来。但丁又看了看维吉尔：他佝偻着身子站在那儿，喘着粗气，让但丁在这么远的地方都能听到，浑身颤抖得厉害。维吉尔猛一转身，脸上冻结出冰冷的表情。他走近但丁，突然在他身边坐下，出于习惯地双手紧紧握住阎魔刀，刀身撑着地面。

那双手颤抖着，死死捏着刀柄。

维吉尔不允许别人看到他的软弱、他的颤抖。

但丁把手放了上去。哥哥的手掌原来那么冰凉。维吉尔绷紧了身子，仿佛他的第一反应就是挣脱，逃离那份感动，推开他的爱抚，抛弃他的支持，呆在自己那个束缚所有感情的的冰茧里，但是……

但他依然坐着没动。只是紧张的气氛并没有消失。

但丁内心的一切都在叫嚣不要让他走。

但丁内心的一切都在乞求不要推开他。

维吉尔不喜欢触摸，但他现在正在接受。但丁对他的痛苦感同身受。他感知到了自己心脏的沉重，他感知到了维吉尔的呼吸是多么的艰难。

这对但丁来说也很难。

他走近，把脸颊贴在哥哥的肩膀上，闭上眼睛。这时维吉尔的紧张情绪更加显著，也更让人不安。

而但丁像海绵一样吸收了它。他不可避免地吸收了它。他们把痛苦一分为二，彼此分担，可痛楚并没有因此减轻一分一毫。但丁紧闭双目，直到眼眶生疼，直到眼睛快要爆炸。维吉尔的呼吸平稳而均匀，但丁也跟着他的节奏呼吸，这是他还没有窒息的唯一原因。

他们在那里坐了很久。他们能感觉到温度在下降。在夜幕降临之前，他们还有时间去寻找一个栖身之所，但他们不想动。既然那不能让他们温暖，找一个藏身处还有什么意义？根据经验，洞穴内外一样冰冷。

现在看来，一切都没有意义了。

“我见过她。”维吉尔开口说，几近耳语。但丁战栗着抬起头看着他的脸。维吉尔闭着眼睛坐在那儿，银色的睫毛微微颤抖，好像不知道是要抬起眼皮还是要尽量压紧。“她的尸体。那时候。在家里。我见过……”

他弯下腰，用手掌捂着脸，把肺里的空气从半启的嘴唇里挤出来。

“我以为……我以为她会被留在那里。但 ** _他_** ，”他指的是蒙杜斯，带着如此的毒辣、愤怒、痛苦、无奈，他挤出了这个字，“那个渣滓竟然……”

但丁再次把脸颊埋进他的肩颈，闭上眼睛。

“一直把她关在这里，就像……就像个纪念品一样，就像……” 维吉尔哽咽着沉默了。但丁从来没有听过哥哥这样的声音。维吉尔平时总会用冷漠而刺耳的话语掩盖自己的情绪，而此刻他几乎是在嘶吼，数十年来积累的痛苦在他肺部凝结成块，今天他把这些仇恨一并咳出。

但丁像小时候那样握紧他的手，一动不敢动，呼吸很疼、 _很疼、很疼、很疼_ 。

“快天黑了。”但丁低声说，他觉得必须作出改变，否则这一切只会吞噬他们，连腐烂的骨头都不会给他们留下。“我们得找个等待的地方。”

维吉尔睁开眼睛，把手从脸上移开，看着那片废墟。他把他们发现妈妈的整个大厅都碾碎了，只剩沙石，但其余的建筑依然矗立着，通往城堡其他地方的走廊还张着嘴。

这座灰蒙蒙的城堡被时光和雨水侵蚀，日渐破败，在这片不知生长了多久的花田上显得那么突兀。看来大自然早晚会在魔界闯出一片天，假以时日，这些墙壁可能会被特产的常春藤和苔藓所覆盖。

“走吧。”维吉尔同意了，站了起来。但丁只好松开他的手，跟在他身后，意识到他们两个都站不稳，每迈出一步都像完成了一个小小的壮举。

“你觉得我们能在这里找到爸爸吗？”但丁短暂地笑了笑，强迫自己去思考别的东西，而不是那个将永远被留在这里的无名坟墓。他想到那一绺头发，他们会带着它回到人界，但丁满心害怕自己会弄丢它，每走几步就检查一下大衣的内袋。

“不。”维吉尔哑哑地回答。

但丁叹息。这些年来，他几乎没有想过他们的父亲去了哪里。也许他早就死了，也许他现在在地狱深处，他们永远找不到他。不知为何，但丁对此不太在意。

_在遥远的童年里，当他从燃烧的家里逃出来的时候，他哭着，幻想着父亲会神奇地出现，把他带走，救出维吉尔，救出妈妈，然后一切都会好起来。_

_但爸爸从来没有出现。_

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：①”тяжело”，同时有“沉重”和“困难”的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

夜色中，他们躲进了城堡幸存侧翼的一个大厅里，藏身于楼梯下的凹槽里，因为万一有恶魔出现，这个位置是最容易发现它们的：三面都被墙包围，整个大厅一目了然。在这种情况下，他们就能抢在危险逼近之前作出反应，第一时间远离墙壁，不至于被困在角落里。

但丁觉得，再不摸到他的哥哥，下一秒他就会死。

“吉尔，”但丁轻声呼唤，“我想做一件事。”

维吉尔转过身来，疑惑地抬起眉毛。然后，但丁伸出手，摸了摸他那张瞬间石化的脸。维吉尔的双眼变得冰冷而不可捉摸，霎时让但丁产生了逃跑的冲动。开个玩笑。

但这……

这就是他想要的。

心中有什么抓挠，在号叫，在哀求——靠得更近，贴得更紧。心中有什么东西，乞求着他去触摸维吉尔，去品尝他的鲜血，去咬住他的喉咙。

但丁把手掌放在他的肩膀上，吻了他。

他是多么希望它能解决一切问题。就像童话故事里的真爱之吻云云，就像在电影里，两个主人公终于互表心迹，片尾字幕打出，显然是一个大团圆结局。

这就是但丁想要的。那么简单明了。

但是，一直以来牵制着他的紧张情绪却一点也没有松懈。维吉尔依然没有回答。

但丁感到受伤和害怕。害怕自己搞砸了，害怕自己操之过急，害怕……

他退后一步，想从哥哥眼里看到晶莹的坚冰以外的东西。

维吉尔站在他跟前，呆若木鸡，纹丝不动，仿佛准备用装死来躲避这次攻击。

“维吉尔？”

“该死的， _但丁_ ……”

魔人化的热浪将但丁一把拍开，高温好像燎掉了他的眉毛和睫毛。它们会在半分钟内长回来，这算不上可怕的损失，可怕的是维吉尔的反应。

不喜欢被触摸的维吉尔。能预见任何潜在危险和攻击的维吉尔，这个偏执狂，这个难以理解的、拒人千里的混蛋，但丁根本不可能接近他，而这种不可能让但丁想像个孩子一样大哭。

_天啊，从八岁那年起他就不想再因为无力而哭泣了。_

但丁勉强控制住了自己的恶魔，它在内心深处怒吼着，从心底，它拼命想要突破，想要迎战。感觉到鳞片钻出皮肤，但丁竭尽意志力将它赶回去，面不改色地承受着这份痛。

他凝视着那火光熊熊的眼睛，目不斜视。维吉尔像一座巨型火山一样迫近他，巨爪砸在但丁头顶的石壁上。

但丁感觉自己尚存的那点自制力溜走了。他心乱如麻，头晕目眩，维吉尔离得太近了。他的存在让但丁热血沸腾。

**_“我警告过你，再碰我……”_ **

但丁充耳不闻，他伸出手，摸向维吉尔燃烧的胸膛。人类的皮肤起泡、爆裂，神经末梢瞬间烧毁，让但丁摆脱了痛意，然后……

维吉尔用尾巴抽打他，爪子深深刺入但丁的胸口。他喘息着，挣扎着，俘获他的先是一阵冰封的疼痛，接着是烈焰般的痛苦。恶魔挣开枷锁，夺过主导权，但丁的翅膀推向墙壁，将自己弹向哥哥。

利爪和翅膀相互交错，他们撕扯着彼此的鳞片，跌倒在地。维吉尔有一个优势：他的尾巴可以出其不意地伸向但丁，让弟弟陷入迷惑，在眼前来回挥舞的巨大翅膀也让但丁眼花缭乱。在地上滚了几圈后，维吉尔骑在了但丁身上，阎魔刀一举刺入他的腹部。剧痛撕裂了金属般的长啸，让他清醒了一些。

在他们交融的血腥味中，他来不及思考。压着他的维吉尔魁梧而炽热，近在咫尺又遥不可及，不可触摸。

_尽管他们正紧紧相拥。_

维吉尔处处设防，时刻等待攻击，即使对方是但丁。这很伤人，可但丁终于明白了，现在他知道该怎么说服维吉尔了。

他人类的、理性的那一面根本无从下手，因为维吉尔总是有太多想法。

但是他恶魔的那一面……

但丁停止了挣扎和战斗，瘫在维吉尔身下，用意志力强迫自己放松下来。撕裂的肉体试图愈合，却一次次被阎魔的刀刃割裂，疼痛在抽泣，让人心力交瘁。但丁垂下翅膀，放下爪子，把头往后一仰，魔角在地面留下两道沟壑。

维吉尔被他的举动惊得一愣，压抑住立马蹦开的强烈冲动。

他缓缓撤下了阎魔刀。

但他没有拉开距离。

他再次弯下腰。靠近。

靠得更近。

他的热度再次舔舐但丁。真魔人的热度。

但丁并不介意向哥哥屈服并表示自己的服从，如果这意味着维吉尔最终也会屈服。

屈服于对他的欲望。

_他们共同的欲望。_

但丁知道这些欲望的存在。他能感受维吉尔的所感所欲，而此刻这一切在几何倍增，就像两面相对的镜子，一遍又一遍地在他们之间反射着。

维吉尔俯身与他对望，但丁觉得视网膜快被那双烈日般的眼睛灼瞎。当然这不会维持多久，他并不在意。这几乎就是他想要的。

但丁想要敞开心扉，展示自己脆弱的一面，好让维吉尔知道，自己没有被害怕的理由，他全身心属于维吉尔，毫无保留，直至灵魂的最后一盎司。

相应的，但丁想让维吉尔知道他也同样属于他，但现在他们还有一个更紧迫的问题。

但丁相信，其实维吉尔对一切都了然于胸。

他们属于彼此——心脏只为对方跳动，灵魂交织在一起，一旦分离疼痛便穿心透骨，让他们精殚力痡。

而维吉尔离得那么近，只要再近一点，再近一点点，痛苦就会消失。

但丁真心希望如此。

除了眼前那片白色浓雾，但丁什么也看不见，于是他闭上眼睛。维吉尔的爪子刺穿他的鳞片，直驱他灌满岩浆的胸膛。冰冷的空气扼住了他的咽喉，一声嘶哑的呜咽被挤出。

**_“但丁。”_ **

这种语调、这种发音——没有人能像维吉尔这样念出但丁的名字——但丁的硬甲在膨胀，一股摄人心魂的震撼击穿他强壮的身躯。

**_“但丁。”_ **

但丁看不见，可他能听见那双蓝色巨翼笼罩了他。他的双眼已经康复，但他不想抬起眼皮，他只想感受这一刻。

尽管爪尖直指他的心脏，但丁却没有对自己的生命产生一丝担忧。他感受到的不是威胁，是纯粹而火热的欲望——融为一体的欲望。尾巴缠在他腿上，紧紧锁着，压折了他的鳞片，但他能忍受这种不快。一条长而粗糙的舌头给但丁的脸颊添上了湿润的触感。在这种形态下，他们没有可以用来亲吻的嘴唇，但没关系。

维吉尔的手动了，随着心跳的节奏一拉一推，这让但丁如痴似狂。就是这样。是的。

他惨烈地咆哮着呻吟着，发出空洞沉闷的金属声。

维吉尔贴向他，紧紧抱住他整个身体，引起一阵身不由己的颤抖，鳞片张开。爪子离开了他的胸腔，只给但丁留下一片空虚和困惑，寒冷一时间裹挟了他。

维吉尔咆哮着，用尽全力砸在他身上，接着辉煌而澎湃的炙热淹没了一切，但丁无法呼吸。每一根神经都绷到了极限，理智被原子弹烧尽夷平，留下的不是灰烬，而是无尽的幸福。

维吉尔当然毫不体贴，但丁自然也不会报以柔情。他用（破碎的）爪子折断他的鳞片，用翅膀撕开他的翅膀，用利齿啃咬他的肩颈，痛饮他的鲜血。这种痛苦与将他拖行与地面的疯狂动作相互交缠，仿佛它是眼下这一切的正确补充，仿佛它才是这一切的前提。但丁感受到维吉尔皮骨下的狂热心跳，而他自己的心脏也追随了同样的节奏。

鲜血迅速蒸发，但血还是太多了，让他们在彼此身上打滑，源自两个心脏的两股岩浆混合在一起。

而他们在一起，终于满足了他们对彼此的疯狂渴望。他们忽略了这种渴求太久、太久，他们试图假装它并不存在，而这就是下场。但丁咽下维吉尔的血——现在他的哥哥无处不在——这让他心花怒放。维吉尔在他身上，在他眼前，在他体内，从任何意义上都与他同在。

可这对但丁来说还不够。

_对一个黑洞来说远远不够。_

他们生来本应一体，却被迫生存于两个不同的躯壳，受尽折磨。 _他们对彼此的欲壑永远难填。_

现在也不够。即使在这个时刻，当他们之间所有的界限都变得模糊，当他们紧紧相拥，竭尽所能嵌入对方的身体时，也还不够。

感官的刺激达到了第九个巅峰，就像一记重拳打在但丁腹部，让他大声哭叫。里里外外都被维吉尔灼烧着，他却甘之若饴，扭曲到极限的神经给大脑传递了尖锐的快乐信号。他们映射出彼此的快感，扶摇直上，将他们推向新一波共同而分裂的高潮。这让他爆发出一声低吼，翅膀的尖端也悄悄地颤抖起来。

维吉尔定格在他身上，还抱得那么紧，缓缓移开。但丁悲鸣着不想让他走，他还在为刚才发生的事震惊，伸手抓住维吉尔，在哥哥的肩膀上印下斑斑血渍。他不愿放手，一想到维吉尔会离开他就失魂落魄。他听不清维吉尔的回应，那声音在他耳边更像……轰隆隆的。他没有离开，只是侧身躺着，以免但丁被他全身的体重压住。

他们变回了在魔界中最容易保持的半魔人形态。互相依偎着真好。但丁倚靠在维吉尔胸前，感受着盖在他们身上的翅膀带来的温暖。

但丁展开一个微笑。他感到身体酸痛，头重脚轻，不是因为失血过多，就是因为能量消耗太大。

但他很高兴。

他听着维吉尔的呼吸，平静而均匀。他听着自己的心跳，也很稳定。

他们在一起。 _一起_ 。维吉尔终于接受了。

他们属于彼此。

“你有没有想过，要是 _她_ 知道了两个儿子是怎么相处的，她会说什么？”

但丁喟然而叹。维吉尔果然把事情搞得那么复杂。

但丁绝对不愿去想。

而维吉尔苦思冥想，他有太多的想法，他想了又想， _天啊维吉尔，别想了……_

是的，他们是兄弟。要但丁来说，不是‘虽然’他们是兄弟，而是‘正因为’他们是兄弟，他们才会磁铁般相吸、量子般纠缠，他们生来 _一体_ ，生来完整，而不是零碎的拼图，边缘参差不齐，几乎无法拼凑起来。

“如果 _她_ 知道她的儿子们在魔界里， _她_ 会说什么？如果 _她_ 知道有多少人因你的所作所为而死， _她_ 会说什么？如果……”

“够了，但丁。”维吉尔低声说。“不必再说了。”

但丁乖乖沉默了，将维吉尔抱得更紧，试图留住哥哥的——或者说他自己的心跳。

可为什么会这样？

为什么他的胸中还在撕扯？为什么但丁还是觉得有什么不对劲，少了点什么？

维吉尔转身面对他，靠在他身侧。但丁只能稍作移动，太大的动作会牵起周身疼痛。

维吉尔抱住他，一只翅膀垫在但丁身下，长长的尾巴卷成半圆把他裹起来，另一只翅膀披在他上方，但丁心都化了，把鼻子贴在维吉尔的脖子上。

心中的恶魔满腹甜蜜，如愿以偿。

但不知为什么，他从维吉尔身上闻到了某种模糊的、泥泞的悲伤。

天真如但丁，傻傻地以为在这之后便会迎来柳暗花明，以为它能神奇地修复一切能被修复和不能被修复的东西，以为自己能够填补那道隔着二十年之遥的鸿沟。

然而……

但丁怨恨地咬住了维吉尔的脖子。

后者只是倒吸一口气。

然后他低语道。

“我给不了你想要的一切。”

但丁感觉被扇了一巴掌。

“你怎么能这样说……”他回答。

他不愿相信。他做不到。他只想愚蠢而无助地哭一场，怎么能这样？他们在一起，一起砍掉了Qliphoth，一起穿行于魔界，一起找到了妈妈，一起埋葬了她， _一起、一起、一起、一起_ ，为什么维吉尔要否认这一点？他怎么能这样想？

“那么多年过去了，但丁。” 维吉尔轻声说，伸手抚摸但丁两角间的额头。

但丁怒不可遏，张开翅膀一跃而起，用自己的体重压住维吉尔。当他意识到自己被但丁制住时，他就像个被点燃的炸药，但他没有试图逃脱。

“别在那样说了！一切都很好！一切都会好起来的，明白吗？”但丁凑得很近很近，逼视眉睫之内的那双眼睛。“我们两个都会离开魔界，迈过传送门我们就能回家了。 ** _一起回家_** 。我们会一起回家的，你听懂了吗？”

但丁气喘吁吁，就好像他跑了太远，挥剑太久。

他气得浑身发抖，绝望不已。因为维吉尔不打算屈服，他不同意一切都好。

“但丁，”维吉尔把手放在他腿上，爪子挠过他的鳞片。“没那么简单。”

“不，很简单。”但丁哀怨地回答，俯身靠得更低，用额头抵住维吉尔的额头。“很简单，很简单，你这个傻瓜，太傻了，维吉尔。”

维吉尔笑了笑，让但丁呆在他身上，拢起翅膀搂住了他。

于是他们就这样睡着了，死死抓着彼此的翅膀和爪子，不敢放开对方。对但丁来说，哥哥浅浅的气息比任何安眠曲都动听。夜里，但丁哆嗦着从寒冷中醒来，他们又变成了真魔人，牢固地抱在一起，每一对翅膀都紧紧相扣，但丁能感觉到维吉尔的尾巴圈住了他的腰。

这样他们就没那么冷了。

他们睡了很久，但丁终于觉得对了。他没有被推开，而是被牵过了手，被抱着，被需要着，就像他想要的那样，这些想法让安慰了他，在这场风雨中给了他一个寄托，一个锚。

残夜散去，日光来临，天气稍微暖和了一点，他们撤下魔人形态。

维吉尔从他身边退开。好疼。但丁不寒而栗，霎时产生了一种恢复接触的冲动。同样的冲动清晰地映在维吉尔脸上，他似乎被这种奇怪的新感觉弄得心神不宁。

但丁急忙靠近。

维吉尔明显地紧张起来。

“我们不应该……”维吉尔轻轻说。

_为什么你又把事情弄得那么复杂？为什么？！_

但丁仿佛拒之门外。

但丁不知道他俩对亲密关系的看法有什么不同，但他了解维吉尔。一分开便疼痛——维吉尔会对他们之间的这种联系感到愤怒。而一想到维吉尔做梦都想（也会）摆脱它，但丁就陷入绝望的愤怒中。

“你在看什么？”维吉尔放缓语调，小声地问。但丁抿住嘴唇。

心中的恶魔在抓挠，在号叫，在哀求——靠得更近，贴得更紧。心中的恶魔乞求着他去触摸维吉尔，去品尝他的鲜血，去咬住他的喉咙。

“为什么你要毁掉一切？”但丁忧郁地问。“为什么你说的话……听起来好像你根本不需要我？好像你只是在忍受我？就好像……”

维吉尔吻了他，把但丁的话拦腰截断，思绪瞬间飞出脑海。他的嘴唇被灼伤，电流窜过他的身体。

维吉尔退开了。

“但丁。闭嘴吧。”

“哦，没想到你会这样让我闭嘴。”

维吉尔露出一个难以察觉的短促笑容，又退了一步，空虚再次填满了但丁。

“我们需要找一个能打开传送门的装置。”维吉尔提醒道。

“这里有这种东西吗？”

“有的，肯定有。不过很可能已经损坏了。”维吉尔拉开一码距离，“不过，也许我可以用阎魔刀激活它，这样对我来说风险就没那么大了。”

一旦碰不到维吉尔，不保持任何接触，每一刻都像在惊恐发作。

***

传送门撕开空间，张开大嘴，边缘亮起蓝色的光芒，像开始枯萎的花瓣一样微微弯曲。空气中弥漫着臭氧的味道，但丁被这股味道深深打动了，他闻着闻着就满足地笑了，一想到披萨，他的喉咙就幸福得哽咽起来。

但丁转身去看哥哥，维吉尔却带着一种难以言喻的痛苦凝视着他，但丁心里一沉。

“起来啊，我们走吧。”但丁呼唤道，试图让自己听起来兴致勃勃，但这没有奏效，“我们走吧？吉尔？”

但丁走过去，注视他的脸。

“我觉得我不属于那里。”维吉尔说。

但丁的心脏再次跌落在地。怎么那么冷，冷得他浑身发抖。但丁走得更近了。

“你……你这话是什么意思？”

维吉尔看着传送门，嘴巴抿成一条苍白的细线，焦虑围绕着他，但丁的心被刺得死死的。

_别看了快停下来吧我们走吧_

“维吉尔？”

维吉尔终于回头看了他一眼，显然费了很大的力气。

“也许……我不该回去。”

但丁差点尖叫出声。

他使劲扑向哥哥，用力抱住他的肩膀。空气开始在他的喉咙里沸腾。

“吉尔，一切都很好。”但丁贴着他的脸颊柔声说。

“不。”他回答，声音在颤抖。“不是一切。”

_当然不是了你这个混蛋你想留在这里你想又一次离开我你怎么敢你怎么能我们走吧你就不能至少听我的一次哪怕只有一次_

“没事的，只要你踏进传送门，跟我一起走，一切都会好的。”但丁呢喃道，绝望击溃了他。

维吉尔一直都是天空中那只孤傲的鹤，他永远无法像一只山雀那样任人亲昵。这个固执的白痴一直自以为是地我行我素，让但丁头疼了那么多年。

_但丁累了。_

_但丁想回家。_

可是如果没有他，那座房子就不能称之为家。它就什么都不是。

“如果你拒绝回到人界，那我也不走。”但丁扼腕低语，感觉一切都在从他指间溜走，世界又开始分崩离析。就好像他年复一年地拼凑一幅巨大的拼图，正中间的那一块却不见了，他寻寻觅觅，空手而归。这幅拼图永远也没法完成了。

“但丁……”

但丁不想听，只是把他箍在怀里，生怕维吉尔会一把把他推进传送门然后把它关闭。然后让他们再次分开，再次割裂他们本应共享的命运。

但丁闭上眼睛，鳞片覆满了他的身体，这种感觉一如既往地难受，但他必须迫使维吉尔作出反应，不让他再去想盘旋在他脑海中的那些愚蠢的、折磨但丁的傻事了。

“快来，走吧。”但丁往后退，离传送门摇曳的边缘更近了一步，牢牢锢住维吉尔。“来吧，我们走。别闹了。我们得赶紧回家，在它引起注意之前关上传送门。”

维吉尔看着他，他们十指相扣，指节发白。他背对着传送门步步后退，感觉再多一秒，他的心就要被焦虑挤碎了。

寒冷舔舐着他的后背，浓郁的臭氧味扑鼻而来，但丁将维吉尔拉向自己，再一次拥抱他。

-TBC-


	4. 尾声

他们从传送门里掉了出来，在地上滚了两圈。但丁肩膀着地，但他没有撒手，依然紧紧揽着维吉尔。轻风吹来泥土和青草的清新气息。但丁把脸颊贴紧草丛，这些草一点也不柔软，里面肯定爬满了虫子，但他并不在意。

绿草离离。他多么想念这种绿色。尽管在夜里，这些植物看起来更接近黑色。

“但丁，你在哭吗？”维吉尔语气轻柔。

“那是雨。”但丁脱口而出，热泪盈眶。当然没有下雨了，空气新鲜但干燥。这是因为那些日积夜累、抓心挠肝、快要把但丁从内而外撕裂的压力终于喷薄而出，他终于可以自由自在地深呼吸。

结束了。一切都结束了。传送门在他们身后砰然闭合，而维吉尔在他身边。

维吉尔突然伸手搂住了他，那么犹豫那么小心翼翼，几乎伤透了但丁的心。但丁双眼紧阖，发出一声颤抖的叹息，靠过去把脸藏在他的胸前，喘着粗气。维吉尔一头雾水，一时不知道该拿但丁怎么办了。

他什么都不需要。就躺在那双臂弯里，呼吸，听着哥哥的呼吸。感受他的手，他的拥抱。他的心。

“但丁，我……”

“嘘，”但丁深吸一口气，泥土的芬芳填满他的肺部。“吉尔，我们安静一会儿，好吗？”

维吉尔乖乖地沉默了。

但丁与维吉尔感同身受。他为他们俩的感受而哭泣，为他们终于把日久年深的孤独和焦虑尽数吐露而哭泣，为了他们两人，他哽咽失声，而维吉尔默默抱紧了他，抱得像但丁这辈子梦寐以求的那样紧。当然，现在去为上半辈子遗憾很蠢，也没有必要，因为一切终于好起来了。

一切都恰到好处。

眼泪像岩浆一样从心底涌出。

往者不可谏，来者犹可追， _活下去吧_ 。要活得无惧、活得潇洒，不要再在爱与恨的边缘苦苦挣扎了…… _活下去_ 。

但丁任由维吉尔的痛苦穿透他的身体，感受着它如何突破那条短短的锁链，冲破那道五十米之厚的冰墙，引发一片雪崩。但丁将嘴唇摁在维吉尔颤动的喉咙上，勇敢地接纳了这份痛苦，让它进入，让它穿过，最终让它彻底离开——后会无期，他这样坚信。

这种感觉让空气像砂纸一样摩擦着他的喉咙，但丁不在乎。这在所难免，他可以忍耐，一切都会好起来的。

他们会为妈妈修一座坟墓，他们心上的伤痕会结痂。

听着哥哥的呼吸，但丁在这次情感爆发后很快平复下来。他的心脏不再悸动，喉咙不再紧绷，他深呼吸，针刺般的疼痛没有扎进他的身体。

现在他才能从维吉尔身侧移开一点，松开手臂，看着他的脸。

他看起来非常担心。

泪水略微刺痛了但丁的眼睛，他笑着在哥哥的嘴唇上按下一个短暂的吻。然后他往后一靠，仰面躺下，仰望夜空。

维吉尔也这样做了。

天空中群星遥挂，但丁发现自己现在才看到它们。是啊，多么璀璨，是的，他无比思念它们，但他对另一件东西更感兴趣。他的目光时不时落到维吉尔那大理石般的温暖肌肤上。维吉尔目不转睛，仿佛要把夜幕望穿，但丁感知到了他心中的惊喜、憧憬与和解。

但丁依然能看到星星：此刻它们倒映在维吉尔那双黑得不自然的眼睛中。

多么美丽。维吉尔值得拥有整片星空。

“你都在看什么？”良久，维吉尔问道，他的目光显然与这片星空难舍难分。但丁侧过身子，靠得更近，用指尖轻抚他温暖的脸颊。

“看你眼里的星星。”但丁轻声回答。

维吉尔似乎有些局促，又望向天空，他的唇角却藏着一道依稀可见的笑意。

而但丁被这笑意融化了。

维吉尔握住但丁的手，把他推回平躺的姿势，然后把它抬起，指向罗列的群星。

“这是卡斯托尔①。”他话语低柔，与草木在风中摇曳的轻响交错。他把但丁的手往旁边斜了一点点，只歪了一度。“那是波吕克斯②。”

小时候，他们有一本书，书上介绍了星座和与之相关的神话。有彩色插图，那时维吉尔读文字，而但丁看图片。

 _在卡斯托尔战死后，波吕克斯祈求与兄弟团聚，作为对这份真挚兄弟之情的回报，宙斯将他们一起安置在天空中。_ ③

但丁抚摸着维吉尔的手掌，用指尖在他的指节上画出一条线，轻轻抚摸着他宽阔的手腕。他们放下手，但丁吻了维吉尔的嘴唇，紧紧抱住他。

也许一切都会好起来的。至少现在就很好。

他们走出了魔界，从今往后，这个世界唯一能威胁到他们的就是巨额电费。

“我们能做个约定吗？”但丁在他唇上低语。“你再也不会离开我了。”

维吉尔眼里盛满了星辰，他祥和地望着但丁，唇边挂着一抹浅笑。

“而且你再也不会跟我吵架了。”不等他回答，但丁又补充道。

“好吧，这个我可没法保证。”

但丁踢了他狠狠一脚。

维吉尔笑了。

然后他安静下来，语气严肃地开口了，即使他的眼睛仍然如七月的热夜般温暖而柔软：

“我爱你。”

但丁感觉到自己像阳光下的蜜糖一样融化了，他笨拙地将维吉尔的嘴唇揉进自己的嘴唇里，闭上了眼睛。

他从未料到会从维吉尔那里听到这句话。对但丁来说，只要能好好感受这份温暖包裹着他的心脏的爱，他就已经知足了。但大声说出来……

“我也爱你。”

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> ①北河二，双子座α星。  
> ②北河三，双子座β星。  
> ③这里讲的是双子座的故事。
> 
> 真的非常感谢原作太太给了我阅读和翻译如此佳作的机会，也感谢读到这里的大家。为原作太太点一首《魔鬼中的天使》！


End file.
